


Mr.Stark可以教我嗎？

by Shichi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shichi/pseuds/Shichi
Summary: MCU背景接續Mr.SDtark的小甜點。





	Mr.Stark可以教我嗎？

自從跟Tony交往以後，生活跟往常沒什麼不一樣。  
除了他去打了小零工、在Mr.Stark家跟Mr.Stark抱著一起睡到早上。  
除此之外都沒什麼改變。  
Peter拿著筆的手停了下來，看見紙上的筆跡從原本的簡述法國歷史演變，中間開始變成滿滿的Tony Stark直到後半張一團雜亂無章的塗鴉。  
等他發現的時候，這張紙已經完全沒救了，他放棄似的仰躺在椅背上，咬著筆蓋，他怎麼也想不到跟Mr.Stark縮短距離的方法，煩躁的抓上自己的腦袋，再繼續下去也只是把自己的捲髮蹂躪的更糟。  
打開電腦，Peter噠噠噠的在搜尋欄上打上男男、愛情、電影，一瞬間出現好幾十頁的欄目還有影片推薦，平常只看恐怖片跟動作片的Peter Parker直接開啟了新大陸。  
「這麼多都是嗎…?」這全都看完他大概眼睛都要花了。  
隨便選了一個片名，Peter就拉上窗簾戴上耳機，天知道Mr.Stark會不會突然從窗戶那邊突襲他。一切準備就緒，Peter突然站起來把戰衣拿去離他房間最遠的儲藏間，Karen上次被迫成為小叛徒的事他還記得，走回房間的路上給自己倒了杯牛奶，鎖上房門重新坐回位子上。  
這部片看起來是法國的文藝小片，Peter假裝自己看這部片會對他的報告有任何益處，他對電影裡的兩位男主角沒有甚麼想法，前面半小時講述兩個人如何互相吸引到曖昧的過程他甚至差點睡著，跟這些比起來他跟Mr.Stark交往的過程說是電影都不誇張。  
看起來比較主動的那個男人問了要不要去他家看DVD，Peter不知道那個比較被動的男人在答應的時候臉紅甚麼，他也很常跟Mr.Stark看片子，不就是在放映室一起看個片。  
等到他們到比較主動的男人家的時候，Peter放在桌上的手變成了在他的臉前。  
God！他們怎麼都沒在看電影，為什麼他們看教父可以吻在一起然後開始脫對方的衣服。啊啊啊啊他怎麼把那東西放進他裡面的，Peter的手已經到他的眼睛前面，他只敢透過指縫觀看這部對他來說異常可怕的電影。  
電影結束了，Peter的手也終於敢拿下來，要他說假設這部電影前半部是一灘死水，後半部就是大海嘯呢！  
藝術片都是這樣玩的嗎？  
「Peter!你睡了嗎？」  
May在門外敲敲他的門，Peter一看已經快要2點了，現在關燈假裝已經準備睡了。門外的May沒有得到回應，改伸手轉轉門把，Peter立刻回道「我已經躺到床上了，May你也趕快睡吧！」  
嘎吱作響的門把停了下來，總算是讓May離開了，Peter被子一捲，闔上眼睛準備睡覺。

「Mr.Stark?」  
Tony坐在實驗室裡，手裡拿著的是他的戰衣，他什麼時候把它交給Mr.Stark了？  
Peter對眼前的情況摸不著頭緒，他是什麼時候來到這裡的？  
「Kid，我等你很久了。」  
Mr.Stark朝他這邊看了過來，Peter像往常一樣放下背上的書包，拿出放在書包裡的筆記包，拉開椅子準備跟平常一樣他寫他的作業，Tony做他的測試偶爾休息的時候跟對方說說話。  
「我們換個地方如何？」  
「換個地方？」Peter抬起頭，他們有要做什麼？Peter因為這個提問沒有像往常直接坐到椅子上，現在這個狀況難不成是要上Mr.Stark的家教班，「這裡就可以了吧？」  
「你確定？蜘蛛寶寶？」Tony走到他身邊，拉住他的前臂將他擁入懷裡，小雛菊的味道將他包圍。  
「Mr.Stark,what…」Tony低下頭就是一段深吻，在親吻上還不是很熟悉，被吻得七葷八素的Peter更搞不懂現在的情況了。  
「你以前都不喜歡在這裡的，你是怎麼說的…」Tony摟著他，身體和他的緊緊貼著，眼睛直直盯著他，Peter很喜歡Tony的眼睛，「Mr.Stark…please don’t…」，耳邊刻意甜膩的語調令Peter全身起了雞皮疙瘩。  
「Really？Mr.Stark我不覺得…」他開始懷疑他們在說的是不是同一件事了。  
「不是說好我們今晚要一場浪漫的夜晚嗎？」  
Tony再次摟緊Peter的腰，在他的耳尖輕咬一口，這充滿性意味的動作，處男Peter也感覺到了氣氛的不一樣。  
「Mr…Stark…？」  
下一秒他被放倒在工作桌上，Peter明明記得剛剛這桌上還放著很多東西，壓上來的Tony讓他無暇思考這些無關的事情。  
Tony在他身上流連的雙手還有Mr.Stark的吻，Peter想他一定是喝醉了，被摸過的地方才會像是著火一樣，伸入他衣服內的手搔刮著他的脊背，傳到大腦的酥麻，他沒想過自己會這麼敏感，他的下體甚至頂到Tony同樣膨脹的下身。  
在他身上作怪的人似乎是發現了他的異狀，Tony脫去Peter身上的衣物，在他的留下幾個輕淺的吻痕。  
「上次我們說要點刺激的，你還記得吧？」  
Peter對接下來的發展心理既有著期待，又有些緊張。  
之前Mr.Stark總以他是未成年，他可不想因為猥褻未成年進牢拒絕他的接近，現在真的要來了，Peter反而有點不知所措。  
Peter不清楚刺激的指的是什麼，但他想這件事已經夠刺激了，於是他緩緩的點了頭。  
他看到了Mr.Stark的Mark50飛了進來，  
「我就喜歡你這樣的眼神。」，Tony在他順應閉上的眼睛上吻了一下，但是他現在是甚麼眼神？  
Mark靠近他的身後，兩隻手從他的腋窩下穿過，後被貼上冰冷堅硬的戰衣Mr.Stark親自褪下他的褲子，Peter赤紅著臉避開Mr.Stark看他下身挺立的樣子。  
但是他睜開眼就看到Mr.Stark退到了一邊，靠著桌沿看著他跟Mark50。  
「Kid相信我，Mark的技術是我親自輸入的。」

Peter第二次睜開眼睛，這說來有些奇怪，但這次他看到的是他房間的地板，既沒有Mr.Stark，也沒有要上了他的Mark50。  
翻過身看到沒有關起來的電腦想到了昨晚，突然摸了他的睡褲，濕濕黏黏的觸感都在告訴Peter剛剛的一切都只是在作夢。  
「Shiiiiiiit！！」

＊＊  
紐約的5月，空氣微涼透著些乾燥，Peter在大樓上看著天空，他還記得他一年前跟Mr.Stark交往的時候，就像得到天上掉下來的禮物，當然現在也是。  
他手裡的小盒子上下拋著，他為了今天準備了這麼久，希望Friday會放他從窗戶進去給Mr.Stark一個驚喜。  
「Hey,你說Mr.Stark記不記得今天是甚麼日子。」  
「根據計算，他記…」  
「NoNoNo，Karen停下來我在問格理芬。」  
格里芬是這棟大樓上的雕像，Peter與其說是在找人聊天，不如說他在嘗試理清思緒。  
「你說的對，他肯定不記得。」好像是聽道格里芬的回答，Peter就跟真正的朋友聊天一樣，親暱的勾上格里芬的翅膀。  
Mr.Stark只會記得他覺得重要的事，顯然今天不在這個範圍裡。  
不過沒關係，Peter Parker記得就好。  
「Peter，來自Mr.Stark的語音訊息。」被勒令停止回答的Suit lady，很成功用條訊息找回Peter的注意。  
『今天要不要到我家看DVD』，Peter不敢相信地看著眼前跳出來的訊息，這下他有理由正大光明進去Mr.Stark家了。  
但是看DVD…Peter記得前幾天看的小片也是用看DVD當作暗示，現在不管Mr.Stark傳什麼，他都只能想到這一定是在暗示，連續幾天的夢讓Peter神經緊繃，嘗試說服自己他們都是成年人了，這種明顯到可以說是明示的暗示，Peter心裡除了緊張還有不自覺的感覺到了興奮。  
當然要排除Mark的部分。  
「當然，晚餐一起？」  
得到肯定的回覆，Peter開心的抱住旁邊的雕像親了一口。  
「Karen你覺得我要穿怎麼樣？我現在這個打扮肯定不行，穿西裝嗎？那樣好像又太正式了。還是戰衣，Mr.Stark似乎對翹臀很有執著。」  
他沒有忘記Mr.Stark對Cap美國翹臀的評價，他的也不差吧？Peter對著玻璃看了看自己的臀部，應該是不錯…吧？

站在門前，最後Peter還是選擇穿得跟平常一樣，他手裡拿了一個袋子，裡面裝了一些看電影可以吃的零食，雖然照他的想法他們並不會動到這些食物。他扯扯領口，嘗試在其他地方讓自己看起來沒有那麼緊張，大概在外面10分鐘，直到他連呼吸裡都是清新口香的薄荷味，終於伸手按了門鈴。  
門鈴響的下一秒門就從裡面打開了，還附帶了一個人站在門口。  
「我還在等你什麼時候會開門呢。」  
Tony臉上的笑容證明了他在門後看到他剛剛做的那些準備，Peter強裝鎮定走進門來跟Tony交換了一個吻，或者說他強硬的在Tony唇上親了一下。  
「薄荷味的？」Tony舔舔唇說了一句。  
留下一句「你等一下可以親自確認。」給Tony，Peter抱著懷裡的東西繞過Tony往屋內走去。  
事實上他的心臟已經快要爆炸了。

在Tony進來之前，Peter已經先把東西都給布置好，其實也就是把袋子裡的東西放到桌上，順帶在櫃子前挑好他今天準備好的影帶。  
「你確定要挑這部？」Tony手理掂著Peter挑出來的盒子戀夏500日，這跟Peter平常喜歡看的青少年電影差距頗大。  
「我偶爾也會想看這種電影。」要是他現在挑異形或奪魂鋸，螢幕上的人開腸剖肚，他自己也沒什麼胃口。  
Peter抽過影帶，把Tony推到位子上坐好，他自己蹲在放映機前面搗鼓，順便把他的小盒子藏到一邊去。  
放好影帶，Peter坐到Tony身邊，挪挪位置整個人都貼到Tony的身上。  
前面電影播著，Peter全部的心神都在他身旁的人上，Mr.Stark專心的看著電影上的男女相遇的過程，他就這樣透過那雙眼睛反射出來的畫面看，他很確定他一點電影內容都沒看進去，倒是數了不少次Mr.Stark的睫毛有幾根，眨了幾次眼，轉過頭跟他對視了幾次。  
這次是第4次了，這部電影才開始20分鐘。  
「Kid難得陪你看電影就這麼不認真看？」  
Peter盯著Tony隨著螢幕的光下一閃一閃的眼睛，不好意思的笑一笑，這次Tony沒有再轉過頭看螢幕，Peter漸漸聽不見電影裡人們的聲音，只聽得見裡面浪漫的配樂，他緩緩地閉上眼睛、靠近，直到他們的唇碰在一起，Peter張開了口，舌頭笨拙的在男人的唇瓣上下舔舐，似是挺喜歡他這樣青澀的討好，楞是在Peter要向後退開的時候摟住他的後頸，侵入青少年的嘴裡加深這個吻，Peter的手順著身體摸到Tony變得堅硬的下身，當然他自己的也差不多。  
兩人分開了一點距離，但依舊能夠感受到對方的鼻息，Peter睜開眼，Tony早已睜著焦糖色的眼睛看著他。  
「的確是薄荷味的。」Tony笑著說。

「Mr.Stark…讓我幫你，可以嗎？」  
Peter見Tony沒有拒絕的意思，跪到了Tony的腿間，解開Tony褲腰上的鈕扣，咬著拉鍊往下拉去，鼻尖就正對著站立的下身。  
用臉頰磨蹭Tony熾熱的柱身，Peter覺得自己更硬了，用著自己的唾液沾濕包裹著Tony的內褲，隔著那塊布料含住被他沾的濡濕的龜頭，  
鬆開嘴，Peter拉住黑色的褲頭向下拉去，裡面的柱體迫不及待的彈出來，他一隻手套弄著根部，再次低頭將之吞下，頂端吐出來的液體帶著點鹹味，Peter用舌頭繞著邊緣的溝槽一點一點向中間畫著圈，Tony撫上他的後腦勺，帶著點鼓勵的意味，Peter就這樣看向Tony，緊接著向下吞進更多，那瞬間他聽見了Tony嘴裡的喘息比剛剛急促了一點。  
吐出他舌根都發麻了，但絲毫沒有射精跡象的下身，Peter氣餒的看著Tony。  
「你要學的還多了年輕人。」Tony毫無良心的攤手說著。  
Peter爬上沙發，撐在Tony上方毫不示弱地看向Tony。  
「那你要教我嗎？成年人。」

Peter背對著Tony坐在他的腿間，Tony的手覆上了他勃起的下體上，上下擼動  
Tony啃咬他的耳尖，低啞的喘息吹在他的耳邊上，還有時不時在他的頸邊留下數個深淺不一的痕跡，。Peter從不知道他的身體會這麼敏感，那隻帶著繭的手滑過他皮膚的任何一處，都會起雞皮疙瘩，下身不爭氣的在Tony的手下不斷吐出證明著他快高潮的透明液體。  
「Pete學著點。」Tony讓Peter看著自己被手淫，加快了手上的速度，很快的Peter就在Tony的手上繳械，他的精液射的Tony滿手還有他的身上都是。  
「wow年輕人量很大啊！」Tony看著手上黏呼呼的精液，「這樣也沒辦法繼續看電影了。」  
躺在他身上的Peter原本還沉浸在高潮中，聽到Tony的話，想也不想的回道。  
「你怎麼今天就在意起電影了。」  
Peter知道自己的話有些衝，但是他以為他們今天會有一個『浪漫』的夜晚。  
「等你大一點我們再進到下一步。」Tony用著乾淨的那隻手在他的後頸上揉著，表情是Peter熟悉的為了你好。  
「怕是你沒辦法堅持到最後吧！」Peter說著違心的話，Tony的臉色稍微變得有些難看，但依舊沒有動作。  
Sorry Mr.Stark.  
Peter轉過身直接跨上Tony的腰，坐在上面雙手壓制Tony的肩膀說。  
「沒關係，我也能讓你舒服的。」  
「你這個…」  
Tony伸手推開在他身上的Peter，扭打間兩人雙雙滾到地上，Tony在體位上佔了上風，他居高臨下的看著被他壓倒在地上的Peter。  
「你知道怎麼做嗎？Spidey？」  
Peter覺得這樣的Mr.Stark性感極了，剛剛萎下來的下身再次膨脹。  
Tony很快就發現了他的變化，他氣極反笑地說「你倒是挺有精神的。」  
這個平常只有在練習拳擊的男人，在調情上總像是有用不完的力氣，Peter不知道這是他被壓在下面後的第幾個吻，他只覺得他的嘴唇偷要被親到不是他自己的，Tony方才在他身上點的火越演越烈，Peter也在Tony身上試著模仿Tony在他身上撫摸的軌跡，這成功的讓Tony性慾高漲。  
Tony讓Peter上半身靠著沙發，雙手扶在他的腰上，壓低身子在他的耳邊說著「夾緊你的大腿，不然我不介意借你後面用用。」。  
Peter倒是希望Mr.Stark真的可以那麼不介意。  
「還學會頂嘴了。」  
啪的一聲，這一巴掌拍在了Peter的屁股上。  
這一下讓Peter連頸根都紅了，那個聲音對他來說太羞恥了。  
指尖在他的脊椎上游過，Peter的臀部忍不住隨著那隻手指翹高，就像是在跟身後的人求偶一樣。Tony的在他的大腿縫間前後摩擦，這樣模仿性交的就足夠使Peter沉溺在其中，Peter扶上自己的沒有碰觸就在。  
「Tony我想要…」Peter看不到身後的Tony是什麼表情，只能用聲音跟他討好，Tony空出一隻在Peter腰上的手，帶著Peter的手在他的男孩的下體上前後愛撫，Tony在Peter身後擺腰的速度加快，兩個人一同達到高潮。  
「第一次這樣就夠了。」Peter趴在沙發上，在他旁邊的Tony這樣跟他說著。  
「以後還有的是時間教你別的。」  
Peter抱上Tony，「我還怕你教太慢。」在Tony看不見的地方咬了他一口。

 

事後Peter表示要不要一起去洗掉身上的東西，Tony摟過Peter在他的頭頂吻了一下，讓他先過去浴室。  
Peter就光溜溜地跑走了  
果然還有力氣自己走，擔心Peter會走不動果然是自己想太多了。  
Tony收拾了下他們弄亂的地方，看到被他們撥到角落的東西不只有Peter帶來的零食，還有一只精緻的小盒子。  
拿起來看上面夾了一張卡片，Tony把他抽出來看上面寫了什麼。  
Happy Birthday! Tony  
Love you  
Peter.  
Tony臉上的笑容加深，「平常都不會叫我Tony的。」。  
他也不打開看裡面是什麼，等他的小蟲回來再給他看也不遲。


End file.
